


Make a Believer Out of Me

by finiarel



Series: The Witcher One Shot - Explicit [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, im back with another filthy one shot, in which rita is a needy bottom, tissaia has an ocd lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finiarel/pseuds/finiarel
Summary: I desireAnd I crave.- Sappho
Relationships: Margarita Laux-Antille/Tissaia de Vries
Series: The Witcher One Shot - Explicit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705129
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Make a Believer Out of Me

**Make a Believer Out of Me**

Margarita Laux Antille sat on the chaise as she combed through her semi-dry hair which smelled like the jasmine she used on her bath. The fireplace in front of her cracked softly. She smiled she heard the door creaked, didn’t tear her eyes from the writhing fire as she waited patiently for the newcomer to approach her.

“I thought you moved to my former room.” The person said and sat next to her.

“And where would you sleep then, Archmistress?” Rita- that’s what Margarita is usually called- shrugged. “Unless if that was proposition?”

Tissaia de Vries sighed almost inaudibly, letting the younger woman put a hand on top of hers. She knew what Rita wanted because Tissaia herself wanted it as well. However, Tissaia had been holding back, letting her integrity as the younger woman's mentor get the best of her even when centuries have passed since she taught the woman about magic. For years she was hoping that one day the flame that ignites inside her upon the sight of Rita will die.

But it doesn’t.

“How much longer would you have me wait, Tissaia? I’m not the girl who showed up in your doorstep for a roof to sleep under anymore. I’m the rectoress of this academy just like you once were. What more do I have to be for us to be together?”

Tissaia has thought many sorceresses to refrain from indecisiveness. She had instilled the principles inside them that it would be their greatest undoing. She was not wrong, for her indecision was the cause of the sorrow of the pair of green eyes that stared back at her.

“What a fool I had been,” Tissaia traced Rita’s lips with her thumb, smooth and moist. “No matter how much has the time gone by, I would still desire you the same.”

That was all Rita needed to lean forward and connect their lips. Tissaia’s mouth felt soft against hers. The former rectoress’s hand rubbing the back of her neck was comforting. It was everything that Rita had ever imagined yet so much more.

When they finally break apart, Rita had to take a shaky, shallow breath. Nodding as if giving approval for Tissaia close their distance again and again and again. Rita couldn’t bare Tissaia’s lips being away from her, yet she could barely breathe when it touches her.

“More,” Rita voiced out the thought in her mind. “I want more.”

Tissaia chuckled, teasingly kiss the peak of her nose, then the space between her eyebrows. “Let’s move to the bed, then.”

Rita shook her head feverishly, pulling the brunette so their lips locked once more- this time rougher than before.

“Too far away.”

Tissaia rolled her eyes and straightened herself. “I refused to commit intercourse on a chaise like a bunch of horny teenagers with no appreciation of comfort.”

Tissaia stood up, took Rita’s hand with hers, and pulled the blonde rectoress from her seating position. A signal that she had no room for complaints. Rita sighed and kissed Tissaia feverishly. Tissaia slowly pushed Rita, guiding the younger one to walk backwards to the other side of the room.

“Someday, I will teach you the joy of going down on someone outside the bed.” Rita declared when Tissaia gently pushed her to the soft mattress. 

Tissaia laughed, something that always awaken the butterfly inside Rita's stomach. “My dearest, you are too young to teach me something of a pleasure.”

Rita frowned, definitely not liking to be called young. But decided not to prolong the topic as she knew that Tissaia was merely speaking the truth. She might have lived for almost three centuries, but Tissaia is older, way older. Decided to take her mind off the possibility of her having smaller experience compared to Tissaia, Rita worked her fingers to undo the knot that held Tissaia’s hair up, setting the dark tresses free.

Tissaia gave her a one-sided smile, then used her hand to make sure that her hair is neatly tucked in at the back of her ears. The feelings of them covering her view is not something that the former rectoress can be content with. Meanwhile, Rita kissed Tissaia’s jaw, making her way lower and unbuttoned the high collared dress that the woman wore. The thought of tearing the dress with her hand is as tempting as using a spell to dematerialize it, but Rita knew that she would face a long lecture about appreciating garments if she dry to lift a finger on the dress.

In between Rita’s kisses, Tissaia took the already unbuttoned dresses off, Rita reflected her action with sliding her nightgown off her body as well. Tissaia took the garment from Rita’s hand and started to fold their outfits, she entangled the younger woman from her to put the clothes on the nightstand next to the bed. Quite irritated that she had to pause what she was doing because Tissaia placed her focus on anything other than her, Rita moved after her to pull the woman towards her. Tissaia snorted in disapproval when her head almost hit Rita’s due to the force.

“Leave those matters for later, Tissaia.” She begged, taking the woman hand with hers to and swept her lips on the knuckles. She placed Tissaia’s hand on her breast before slowly guiding it lower and lower until it made a contact with her warm centre. “Can you feel how much I need you now?”

“Patience was never your virtue,” Tissaia tested her by sliding a finger across. Rita’s breath hitched, her hips involuntarily moved closer to chase the finger. However, Tissaia’s retracted her hand away, showing the younger woman the proof of her impatience. Tissaia watched as Rita kissed the fingers, run her tongue in exaggerated motion until it reached the tip where she could taste herself, and then enveloped it with her mouth.

Had Rita done that to other people, they would have ravaged her in a heartbeat. However, Tissaia de Vries is different, she does not pillage her with greed like how people in Rita’s past had. Tissaia’s self-control does not waver, her face stayed the same as she slowly retracted her fingers from Rita's mouth. Her movement was slow and patient as she showered Rita’s exposed skin with her kisses. Starting from her lips, a bit swollen from their past kisses, then the veins on her neck, which had elicited a moan, both of Tissaia’s hands traced the curve of her waist.

Tissaia stopped to look at her when her gaze landed at the peak of her breasts, a silent inquiry of approval which Rita answered with an enthusiastic nod. And when the former rectoress’s captured her rose-tipped peak between her lips the fire inside Rita burn hotter.

Rita could feel Tissaia’s slowly mapped the way up from her knees. Rita bit her lower lip in anticipation. However, the fingers stopped to draw a circle on her thigh instead of going further to the spot she wanted her the most. 

“Tissaia…” Rita prayed her name, hoping that the woman will grace her with an end to the sweet torture that she had put her in. Rita longed for her, for the slender fingers to reach where she had been waiting for years. “Tissaia… I need… Please…”

Tissaia went up once more to capture Rita’s lips with hers. Rita shivered under her touch, whimpered when their mouth is finally apart. The blonde shifted to rub their bodies together, her nails grazing Tissaia’s delicate back to keep her close. Tissaia’s moved her lips to where Rita’s neck and shoulder met and her fingers on Rita’s thigh finally seeking the place of her desires. 

“Oh, Gods…”

In Tissaia’s care, Rita became an instrument to play, one so finely tuned, producing the most glorious sounds upon her touch. Tissaia’s fingers inside Rita delved deeper with each rhythmic push, she crooked her fingers to hit the spot that had gotten Rita to call the Gods over and over. Tissaia had never thought one can pray so much despite having no faith in any of the deities. 

At a stroke across her clit, Rita was seized by a rush of sensation, her body rose, nails digging the skin on Tissaia’s back. She gasped, shuddered, and moaned as her muscle tensed. Tissaia had always considered something has to be orderly to appease her content. However, the sight of Margarita Laux Antille becoming undone is the most beautiful imperfection. Blonde hair messy and a bit damp, dewy skin marred with lips shaped mark, Rita at the peak of passion was an exception to her rule.

After she rode off the short eternity filled with bliss, Rita relaxed on Tissaia’s embrace. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open, smiling when Tissaia’s face to be the first thing she sees. 

“I never took you for one to believe in Gods.” Tissaia teased, she moved away from Rita’s body to lie on her side. Their face was merely an inch away from touching.

Rita laughed, her fingers gently caressed Tissaia’s cheek. She connected their lips once more in a slow innocent kiss, one that meant to remind Tissaia how much she meant to her. Tissaia hummed softly when they finally parted. Her face content. 

“Tissaia de Vries, you made a believer out of me.”

**_\---- Fin ----_ **


End file.
